


wrongdoings (i miss you)

by juicyjunhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Feelings, M/M, Sad, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyjunhui/pseuds/juicyjunhui
Summary: Junhui realises he misses Wonwoo.





	wrongdoings (i miss you)

**Author's Note:**

> merely something i found in my notes from ages ago. didn't want to let it rot, i quite like it lol   
> my own writing hits a lil bit jesus fuck

Junhui could only rely on the short relief nicotine would give him to get through the day.   
  
Since Wonwoo made a swift departure from his life, Junhui has since has many "eureka" moments - everytime he seems to shine a new light on his own wrongdoings, but today marks the most amazing one yet.   
  
Everything he seems to have done since the breakup, every small crack on the vase, every single fucking thing he's done to rectify, put things straight, or merely vent to his dear Wonwoo - was purely because he was angry at himself that he lost him in the first place.   
  
Sitting with his slender legs spread eagle on the perch of a curb, pulling on one too many cigarettes, Junhui cries. His mind is blank, there's nothing on his mind at this current moment to cry over, yet he lets the tears race down his face and drip off his chin, watching them reflect the moon's subtle gaze.   
  
He tried rectifying why he would send angry messages at 2am, why he made Wonwoo cry because of them, why he couldn't get over this ghastly loss.   
  
Nothing can be done to fix the hurt he's caused.   
  
Wonwoo and he were supposed to have split on good terms, to remain friends, work colleagues. But Junhui couldn't help but think over everything. Everything they said to eachother, every interaction but - that was his downfall. He had villanised Wonwoo, twisted him into something he's not.   
  
This anger, this hatred, this grief he felt towards Wonwoo was born from Junhui's intuitive mind. Perhaps, too intuitive. Sometimes, Junhui has learnt, that a tin labelled peaches, can actually have peaches inside instead of these little gremlins that have got inside of his head.   
  
Junhui gets up, burning a slight hole in his jeans with the stub of his cigarette, before starting a dazeful stroll down the dim street.   
  
It's late, maybe 2am, the time he would usually lay in bed overthinking, coming to misconstrued conclusions of what happened between them before telling Wonwoo rather violently through text how angry it made him. It's late, the streets are empty other than Junhui and the skeletons from his closet. It's late, and all he can think about is how much he misses Wonwoo.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on my new twt acc: @gothwooyoung


End file.
